The Secret Package
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: A mystery package has arrived for Abby, and she's been behaving strangely recently ... just what is she up to?


Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended

Inspired by ievenstarestel's fic "Fantasies Come True" and thanks to a comment I made on LiveJournal ...

* * *

Connor eyed the package that had just arrived for Abby with concern. She'd been acting a bit weird recently; switching the computer screen off when he came past, checking the mail 'just in case the postman had tried to deliver something' and things like that. She was definitely up to something and he was worried. He'd even tried to look up her internet browsing history on the computer, but she'd covered her tracks – he'd taught her well and now he cursed that fact.

The box was plain, no markings to indicate where it might have come from. He shook it slightly, trying to guess what it was, and then he thought about carefully opening it and sealing it back up – until Rex stared at him and made him feel guilty. If it was something important, Abby would show him. He would just have to be patient and wait until she got back from her yoga class.

When Abby finally walked in through the door, Connor was almost ready to burst. He tried not to show it though. "Good session today?" he said, pretending to be busy in the kitchen.

"Yes, thanks. Feel really refreshed now." She came into the kitchen and kissed him softly on the lips. "You miss me?"

"Nah!" Connor grinned. "Rex and I were enjoying the peace, weren't we mate?" Rex chirruped in response and flew up to sit on Abby's shoulder. Connor cleared his throat. "There's a parcel for you on the dining room table."

"OH! At last!" Abby turned and dashed out. Connor followed, hoping she would open it there and then and satisfy his curiosity. Sadly, she disappeared straight into her bedroom. It was odd that he still thought of it as 'her bedroom'; he'd moved into it just over a month ago; but he was still getting used to the idea of them being a proper couple. Disappointed, he went back into the kitchen and started chopping up some vegetables to feed Rex, Sid and Nancy.

"Connor, can you come in here for a minute?" Abby called. Like an obedient puppy, Connor went straight into the bedroom. Abby was sitting on the bed with a nervous smile on her face, the empty packaging on the floor beside the bed and … were those _handcuffs_ in her hands?

"Everything OK?" Connor said nervously. Abby blushed. "What's with the handcuffs? Are you joining the police force?" he laughed, trying to disguise just how anxious he was. He did have a feeling he knew what they for, and that worried him.

"I thought we might… you know…" Abby sighed. She didn't usually struggle for words, but she was finding this hard. "Do you remember that night in the Cretaceous when we talked about our sexual fantasies?" she felt herself blushing again and her throat went dry. Why was she so nervous about this? It was Connor she was talking to!

"Yes." Connor said. It suddenly hit him, Abby had a thing about having sex with a man who was tied up or bound in some way. He'd been pretty enthusiastic at the thought of it at the time, but now he was facing the reality, he wasn't sure.

Abby must have read his thoughts. "We don't have to do anything, I just thought… If you're not ready for this, I understand."

"No, it's fine. I'd like to try." Connor said, sitting on the bed next to her. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, his lips brushing softly against hers. Abby wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Connor sighed, he knew he was a goner, like putty in her hands; he always was whenever she kissed him like that. Right now, he would do absolutely anything she asked of him.

Their T-shirts were quickly discarded, tossed to the floor in a heap, and Connor felt that familiar stirring in his groin. He leaned in to kiss Abby's neck and began to slowly move towards her breasts. He reached around to unfasten her bra but she pushed him away. "No, no… bad Connor!" she said, shaking her head. She held up the handcuffs. "Lie back."

He obeyed, gazing nervously up at her. She straddled his chest and grabbed his left wrist, bringing it to her mouth. Slowly, she slid his glove off, kissed the palm of his hand and then his wrist before clamping one of the bracelets of the handcuffs around it. She then leaned over and pulled the chain of the cuffs around one of the wooden posts on the headboard. She then took his other hand, removed the glove and sucked one of his fingers before clamping the other bracelet to his wrist. "You OK with this?" she whispered, stroking his face. Connor nodded, but couldn't speak. "You only have to say if you're not happy, and I'll stop."

"No, I want this." He squeaked. This felt weird, and he wasn't entirely sure it was a good weird. Still, he trusted Abby with his life, and she did say she would stop if he didn't like it. He wriggled slightly to try and get more comfortable, but that wasn't easy with his arms above his head. "You're sure people actually do this for fun?" he grumbled.

Abby smiled. "Yes, Connor, they do." She got off his chest and stood at the bottom of the bed. Connor raised his head to look at her. She turned her back to him and unhooked her bra, then slowly slid the straps down her shoulders allowing it to fall to the ground. Connor let out a squeak; what the hell was she doing to him? He wanted to be there behind her, reaching around to caress her soft breasts and kiss her neck. Abby then slowly slid out of her jeans and knickers, wiggling her hips in Connor's direction before turning around.

"Abby!" Connor gasped, his throat felt tight and his heart was almost pounding completely out of his chest. He felt an urge to stroke his cock and tried to move his hands, but of course he couldn't. The cuffs dug into his wrists as he pulled. "Damn!" he cursed.

"What's wrong, Connor?" Abby said softly, almost purring. "Something you need a hand with?" All Connor could do was nod his head, Abby was already unfastening his jeans and sliding her hands inside his boxers. As Abby's fingers curled around his erection, a shiver ran through his entire body and he let out a sigh. He closed his eyes briefly, opening them again as he felt Abby's mouth on his cock. He watched her, enjoying the sensation and thinking how amazing Abby looked doing that. He was starting to see the attraction in this situation; he could just lie there, do nothing and enjoy it whilst Abby did all the work.

Just before he thought he was about to explode, Abby moved away. She pulled his jeans and boxers off completely and stood at the end of the bed staring and grinning at him.

"What?" Connor said.

Abby tipped her head to one side, drinking in the sight of a completely naked, and extremely aroused, Connor handcuffed to the headboard. "I should get my camera." she said.

"You wouldn't!" he said, trying to sit up, panic filling his head.

"Would make a great screen saver for my computer at work." she winked.

"Abby, please…I would never have agreed to…"

"Relax Connor. I wouldn't do that to you." She sat beside him, running her fingertips down his chest towards his stomach. She kissed him softly on the lips. "But you do look damn sexy like that!"

"Do I?" Connor grinned. Abby nodded and straddled him, grinding herself against his arousal. "Abby!" he groaned. She positioned herself so that he could enter her, and they both gasped out. Abby threw back her head as she moved with Connor, matching his rhythm.

Connor's head was spinning, this felt great but something was missing. He wanted, needed, to touch her, caress her, feel her soft skin as they made love. He stopped his thrusts.

"Connor?" Abby said. "You OK?"

"Let my arms free, please." he whispered. "I just need to…"

"Shh, it's OK, Connor. Hang on." She separated from him and found the key for the cuffs in the box on the floor. "Here we go." she freed him, feeling a little guilty when she noticed the red marks on his wrists where the cuffs had rubbed.

Connor wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, easing her to lie on the bed beneath him. This was more like it, he could touch her as slid into her again, caressing every single inch of her body. He could feel her writhe against him as his hand rested on her hip, and the warmth of her skin. When he finally exploded, emptying himself into her willing body, it felt as intense at the first time they'd made love that cold night in the Cretaceous. Maybe there was something in having his movements restricted for a while after all. Abby had sobbed, gasping his name, as she climaxed; it had been pretty intense for her too.

They lay together, wrapped in each others arms and tenderly kissing. Abby rested her head on Connor's chest and closed her eyes. Connor stroked her hair. "Abs?"

"Mm?" she replied, sleepily.

"That conversation we had, the one about sexual fantasies … do you remember mine? Connor said. He swallowed nervously.

Abby opened her eyes. Oh yes, she remembered alright, and she had a dreadful feeling she knew what was coming next. "Yes, I remember Connor. What about it?"

"Well, since I indulged you in your fantasy, it's only fair that you indulge mine."

"We'll discuss it later, eh?" Abby said, hoping it would be forgotten about. She snuggled in closer to Connor. There was silence, and she could just feel his chest rise and fall. She thought she was off the hook, until Connor broke the silence after a few minutes.

"I think I know a good website that will sell gold bikinis, just like the one Princess Leia wore…."


End file.
